1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for receiving data in a mobile terminal using a stream control transmission protocol (SCTP).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, communication devices can now be used while users are on the move, in addition to using the communication devices at stationary locations. One of the most important technological factors to be considered when communicating while traveling is seamless connection to the Internet. In order to guarantee easy Internet connection, research on a variety of types of networks, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) and a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, have been carried out. Even when a mobile terminal performing data communication moves into a heterogeneous network as well as a homogeneous network, if a mobile Internet protocol (IP) technology or a handover technology using an ADD IP of a stream control transmission protocol (SCTP) is used, the user can seamlessly and continuously maintain the communication connection.
However, since a variety of wireless networks have different available data transmission rates and billing systems, if the transmission environment of the user changes, a problem may arise.
FIG. 1 shows a problem occurring when a mobile terminal performs handover to a heterogeneous network according to conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, a sender 20 is transmitting data to a mobile terminal 10. The mobile terminal 10, which belonged to an 802.11g wireless LAN 30, is moving to a service area of a CDMA network 40 while receiving the data. As described above, the user can continuously receive data using a handover technology. However, if the quantity of data transmitted by the sender 20 exceeds a range that can be covered by the CDMA network 40, a problem arises. The Internet tends to transmit as much data as possible, using available networks to the maximum (Best Effort Service). This tendency is stronger in multimedia services that should provide good sound and picture quality. Since the maximum data transmission rate supported in the CDMA network 40 is 2.4 Mbps, only 2.4 Mbps in the 10 Mbps data being transmitted by the sender 40 through the wireless LAN 30 is correctly transferred and 7.6 Mbps data is lost in the middle. Even though the existing session is maintained using a mobile IP, a case where normal service cannot be provided occurs.
In order to solve this problem, the sender 40 should adjust the transmission rate with respect to the transmission environment of the mobile terminal 30 and transmit data. However, so far, a method by which the sender 40 can recognize the network connection environment of the mobile terminal 10 has not been suggested.
When a mobile IP is used, a method by which link information of a reception terminal is inserted into a binding update option and then is transferred to a transmission terminal can be considered. However, if a new function is added when the mobile IP is used, all terminals and devices participating in the communication should provide related functions.